


Man of few words

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: What if Hawke could not say that she love Fenris, because of all the people she lost. Until that she write him is word on him.





	Man of few words

It’s been some month now that Kirkwall is at peace again. As much at peace after a war between mage and Templer, walking abomination et statue. Anders is dead, it was a choice and he knows that after what he do he couldn’t be otherwise. He kills innocent people and begin a war, who now is reasoning in all circles of Thedas. Isabela take her ship and go away, the call of the sea. That's what she says. Sebastien goes back in his king down, they need him and he could stay here. Not after after the death of is Grace. She don’t have news of Bethany, be grey warden didn’t help. Varric disappear some day before without warning.

But Avelin was her, the guards are trying to restore some peace in the city. And Fenris stays at her side. He was her that what she tall herself again and again. He was her after everything.

He even tells her once that if she had allied herself with the mage he will even have followed her.

Each night since that day they lay in that bed, where they woo promise the first time there was together before old memories take them apart.  
Hawke did tell him was fear of the past and since their first night. She never told him this tree little word that she has kept since their first night.

But now each time she lay with him, she is lightly tracing " I love you" over and over on is back or on is torso. Covering his body a bit more each night. Sometime using the line of his lyrium band like a line for her words. Always waiting that he falls asleep before writing her words. Sometime however, he wakes up, finding her fully awake, pretending of some bad dream or some trouble at finding sleep.

One night was stalking her word on his back again, thinking that he was asleep. Fenris was trying to not move, some of her looping tickling him. He tries to remember her move, wondering why she was doing it. He didn’t want to push her, there always was thing that they did tell each other. That always was their first weakness what take them apart so long. And after Leandra death, there was having even harder time to tell.

The next morning Hawke goes off the house, at the viscount office, her office. He goes on the desk in the library and take a sheet of paper and a pen. Most of the morning he tries to remember the loop of her finger on his skin. Humming at this reminiscence. His first try was atrocious even for him. Over the years he has improved is writing and reading. Thanks for Hawke patience with him. Smiling remembering his precious memory. 

He has so much anger, during so many years. He was wondering what he would do if Hawke, did not be her for him. Smoothing it away, help him kill the  
responsible for it. Give him a new life. The possibility of a future. 

He tries to write the words again. This time he could see readable letter. He arbor a slight smile, see that is work start to pay.  
In the end of the day, the sun start to disappear, Hawke was not her yet.  
Fenris looks at the sheet of paper where is true little world was writing on it. Wondering undried of question why she never says anything. But in the end, that's how both were, after all.

When Hawke walks home the sun was long gone. Fenris was in their bed, breathing safely. She undresses herself, without sound slide between the covers.

That night she wrote her words one time on is shoulder blade. After she was laying on her back waiting that sleep would take her. When suddenly, Fenris moves closer and wraps his arms around her. Then whispering softly " I love you too".

Looking in this green eyes knowing right away why he say it. Knowing that he mean even more.  
Tighten throat make in her unable to say a word. She only wraps her arms around him too. Putting her head in the crook of his neck. 

Silence was there way, people of few words.

**Author's Note:**

> It come of some prom that I found, but I didn't remember where did it come  
> Sorry


End file.
